John Steinbeck
John Steinbeck (1902—1968) was an American writer. He wrote the Pulitzer Prize-winning novel The Grapes of Wrath, published in 1939 and the novella Of Mice and Men, published in 1937. In all, he wrote twenty-five books, including sixteen novels, six non-fiction books and several collections of short stories. In 1962 Steinbeck received the Nobel Prize for Literature. References ''Of Mice and Men'' *A behind-the-scenes book and documentary about The Muppet Show were titled Of Muppets and Men. *The Muppet Babies episode title "Of Mice and Muppets" is a nod to Of Mice and Men. *On Dog City, the character of Bowser, in his mentality and dialogue, is frequently reminiscent of Lennie from Of Mice and Men (especially as played by Lon Chaney, Jr. in the 1939 film). In "Boss Bruiser," the closing dialogue exchange has Bowser asking Bruno to "tell me about the rabbits, boss," ala Lennie. *Animal spoofed Steinbeck's Of Mice and Men (with a mouse and a man) in an installment of Animal Theatre on Muppets.com. ''The Grapes of Wrath'' *A Sesame Street "Theater in the Park" sketch titled "The Grapes of Math" is a parody of Steinbeck's book The Grapes of Wrath. ''Cannery Row'' *In Follow That Bird, the Dodos live on Canary Row (a reference to Steinbeck's 1945 novel Cannery Row). Trivia *A film version of the Rodgers and Hammerstein muscial Pipe Dream, based on Steinbeck's novel Sweet Thursday, was once proposed to star the the Muppets.Mandelbaum, Ken. Not Since Carrie: 40 years of Broadway Musical Flops. New York: St. Martin's Griffin, 1992. p. 99. Connections *Barbara Barnes played Abra in East of Eden (2000 BBC Radio serial) and Elaine/Guenevere in Steinbeck in Avalon (2006 radio play) *Robert Beatty played Lennie in Of Mice and Men (BBC Radio plays, 1949, 1956, 1967) *James Coco played Lee in Here's Where I Belong (1968, Broadway musical of East of Eden) *Henry Fonda played Tom Joad in The Grapes of Wrath (1940 film) and Carl Tiflin in The Red Pony (1973 TV movie) *Margaret Hamilton played the teacher in The Red Pony (1949 film) *David Healy played Mr. Baker in The Winter of Our Discontent (1995 BBC radio serial) *Joey Heatherton played Curly's wife in Of Mice and Men (1968 TV movie) *Pat Hingle played Jackson in Of Mice and Men (1981 TV movie) *James Earl Jones played Lennie in Of Mice and Men (1974, Broadway play) *Peter Marinker played a doctor in East of Eden (2000 BBC Radio serial) *Vincent Marzello played Joey in The Winter of Our Discontent (1995 BBC radio serial) and Horace in East of Eden (2000 BBC radio serial) *Whitman Mayo played Crooks in Of Mice and Men (1981 TV movie) *Chris O'Dowd played George in Of Mice and Men (2014, Broadway play) *Kerry Shale played Lennie in Of Mice and Men (1992 BBC radio) and Steinbeck/Lancelot in Steinbeck in Avalon (2006 radio play) *Shelley Thompson played Mary Hawley in The Winter of Our Discontent (1995 BBC radio serial) Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literature Category:Literary References